


I Can't Remember

by zarrytrash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cinderella AU, F/M, Forbidden Love, Luke is the son of a rich man, Modern Day Cinderella, Smut, i guess there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrytrash/pseuds/zarrytrash
Summary: Luke meets a woman he's never met before at one of his father's dinner parties. The two spend all night together. By the time he wakes up, she's gone and has left only one thing behind. Her shoe.





	1. In The Beginning..

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fiction. The only real thing about it are the names. Happy reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it. Comment below if you'd like a sequel.

It was a beautiful spring morning. The birds were chirping mightily from their nests, as they awaited for their beloved eggs to hatch. Bella, too, was awaiting the arrival of her dear offspring. The last nine months couldn't have come sooner for Bella and her joyous husband, Ezekiel. Bella looked out the window of her hospital room and watched the birds in their nest. "Look at the beautiful birds, dear." Bella gleamed at her husband. His hand came down and rested gently on her shoulder.

"They're waiting for their babies, just like we are." Zeke grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Bella's head.

"Do you think we'll get to meet her today?" Bella placed her hand over his and looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"I have a feeling that today is the day." Zeke rubbed his thumb along Bella's knuckles. Bella rubbed her bulging stomach with her other hand. The pregnancy had not been easy on her. She was constantly bed ridden and unable to move on her own. The baby was constantly moving and hitting the inside of Bella's stomach. 

When the doctor came back that afternoon, Bella was more than delighted to be told that her beloved child was ready to be brought into the world. Her breathing began to speed up as the doctor induced labor. Her limbs began to ache and she could hardly keep her eyes open as she pushed. The birds outside seemed to chirp louder and Bella began breathing heavier. The birds sang a joyful tune as the baby began to cry.

"It's a girl." The doctor passed the crying infant to the nurse before cutting the umbilical cord. Bella tried with all her might to keep her eyes open to get one glance of her newborn child. The monitor beside her began to beep slowly as her eyes fluttered closed. The birds on the window sill sang a somber duet as the monitor hummed it's final tone.

"You'll have to leave the room, sir." The doctor rushed Zeke from the room as more doctors stampeded into the room. 

"What's going on?" He asked, trying to look in to see what was going on. The doctor ignored his question and closed the door in his face. He let out a deep breath and sat on the bench beside the door. He had feared this would happen. With a pregnancy as hard as this one, he didn't think Bella would survive. His suspicions were confirmed as the doctor came out, a solemn look on his face.

"I am deeply sorry, sir. Your wife has passed on." The doctor explained in a steady voice. "But, your daughter is healthy and ready to see you." Zeke nodded sadly and followed the doctor back into the room. He took a seat next to the small basin containing his beloved child. The birds began singing a happy tune as the small baby blinked her eyes open slowly.

"There she is," Zeke whispered, rubbing the baby's cheek. "My little Birdie."

***

Luke sat in his high chair, eating his mac and cheese in all of his two year old glory. The small fork in his hand often clattering against his bowl as he picked up the noodles with his fingers. "Could you spend literally any more time at the office?" Liz threw her hands up in annoyance.

"I'm not spending enough time at the office. I've got a shitload of paperwork to do. We're signing over almost a dozen new clients and I have to get them into the system before Tuesday." Andy packed up his briefcase and looked at Liz.

"You got home from the office not even two hours ago and you're already leaving to go back. Don't you think you should be spending some time with your family? Like, I don't know, maybe your son? He's gonna grow up thinking his father doesn't even live at home!" Liz exclaimed. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"Then don't take it. Leave. I don't care. I have work to do." Andy rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys to his Cadillac. He locked his briefcase and walked out of the house, leaving Liz and Luke to watch the door slam closed.

"Dada?" Luke asked, watching the door.

"I don't know what to do, buddy. Daddy doesn't love us, but I can't support both of us on my own." Liz sighed and looked at her feet. A decision had to be made. "I'm sorry, Luke." She whispered and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase and filled it with as many clothes as she could fit. The rest of her belongings were thrown into a cardboard box. She brought the box and suitcase to her car. She looked at Luke with tears in her eyes. 

"Mama.." Luke looked at his mother, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of his mother crying.

"Don't forget how much I love you." She whispered to him softly. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before leaving the house she once knew as a place of love and laughter. So much for happy ever after.


	2. The Time Is Now

Birdie sat in the small breakfast nook with her Macbook as she waited for her father's fiancee, Hattie, and her daughters, Priscilla and Anastasia, to arrive. The wedding was in four days and she had yet to meet them all. Her father's job took him to many exotic lands, which in turn lead him to Hattie. Birdie ran her fingers through her snarly brown hair, trying to comb out the knots with her fingers. "Dad, when are they getting here? I just want to meet them."

"Don't stress, they'll be here soon. Hattie said the cab was late." Zeke smiled and pressed a kiss to Birdie's head. "What time do you work today?" 

"1:30 to 8:30." Birdie answered and sat up straighter as a car pulled into the driveway.

"I'm sure the girls would be interested in getting jobs, maybe they can work at the store with you." Zeke suggested as the two of them walked out to greet Hattie and her daughters.

"Zeke, my darling, you didn't tell me your daughter was so beautiful." Hattie commented as she gracefully exited the car, her daughters following her. Birdie's cheeks burned red as she looked at her feet. People didn't tell her she was beautiful very often. She didn't feel beautiful, she felt average at best.

"Hattie, this is Birdie. Birdie, this is Hattie. These are her daughters Priscilla and Anastasia." Zeke smiled and wrapped his arm around Hattie's waist.

"Please, call me Ana." Anastasia grinned. "Your hair is so pretty. You should brush it sometime." She commented at Birdie.

"I-i suppose I should, yeah." She chewed on the inside of her cheek. Hattie and her daughters were beyond beautiful. They were stunning, magnificent, gorgeous, and everything Birdie wanted to be.

"Birdie, why don't you show the girls around the house? Show them where their room is." Zeke smiled.

"We have to share?" Priscilla gasped. "I'm sorry, but I get my own room. I refuse to share." 

"Priscilla, darling, we are guests in this house. You will sleep where there is room for you." Hattie scolded. Birdie took a deep breath and smiled at her new sisters.

"Follow me and I'll show you the house." She walked up the steps of the porch, the girls following her.

"Her name is Birdie? Who names their child Birdie? That's a golf thing." Ana whispered behind her. All her life people had been making fun of her for having a different name. She never found her name on special keychains in gift shops, but she thought her name was pretty. 

"This is the kitchen, there's a little breakfast nook through that door that overlooks the lake." Birdie showed them the view. "The dining room is here. And, the living room is just across the foyer there."

"Okay, we don't care. Where's our room?" Priscilla rolled her eyes. Birdie sighed and nodded, walking up the stairs. She pulled her door closed as she walked down the hall to the room the girls would be sharing. "Is that your room?" 

"Yes." Birdie nodded.

"Let us see it." Priscilla demanded.

"Oh, I'd rather not." Birdie muttered and looked down.

"Show us." Ana crossed her arms and looked at Birdie. Birdie sighed and slowly opened her door. Her room was the biggest besides the master, and she knew her sisters would be upset about it. "It's big. Very spacious."

"Okay, now let's see our room." Priscilla walked out of Birdie's room and crossed her arms. Birdie nodded and lead the girls down the hall to their new room. She opened the door and let them walk in first. "This is it? It's so small. Where do I put all my shit?" She whined and looked at Ana. "This is a nightmare."

"Doesn't this house have any other rooms? We simply cannot share a room this small. This is the size of my closet back home in Scotland." Ana scoffed and looked out the window. "And this view? It's horrendous. It's a brick wall." Birdie thought the room was a great size, but she didn't have to share with anyone, so she wouldn't know how they felt. "I don't want to be in here anymore." She rolled her eyes and linked arms with Priscilla, both of them walking out. Birdie let out a deep breath and walked to her bedroom. She walked to the en suite and sat in front of the mirror. 

"Maybe getting sisters isn't going to be as fun as I thought." She whispered to herself as she grabbed her hair brush. She pulled the brush through her tangles, ripping more hair out than was necessary. She sighed brushed until her hair was smoothed out. She stood up and grabbed her work uniform from the hanger, slowly getting dressed. She slipped her lanyard that held her nametag around her neck. She walked down to the front door and slipped her Vans on.

"You're heading out already?" Zeke asked as he watched her.

"It's already 1, and I don't want to be late." She smiled at her father. 

"Are you girls interested in getting jobs?" Zeke asked the girls. 

"Jobs? As in work? No way. I don't work for people, people work for me." Ana scoffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. 

"I'll be home later." Birdie sighed and grabbed the keys to her beat up Station Wagon, walking out.

***

Birdie was expecting things to change after the wedding, but she wasn't expecting a change this huge. Her father had been flown to South Africa for a charity event. While there, he had come down with what he thought was a cold. He went to bed one night in a cold sweat, and never woke up. Hotel staff found him buried under his blankets. When the news made it back to Birdie, she was beyond devastated. First, she lost her mother. Next, she lost her father. The only stable thing in her life. Hattie and her daughters had taken things into their own hands now that Zeke was out of the picture. Items in the house began to disappear and be replaced with new ones, family pictures were taken down and replaced with pictures of Hattie and her daughters. "Birdie, honey, come here a moment." Hattie requested.

"Yes, Hattie?" Birdie asked, coming into the living room.

"I know you've noticed what trouble the girls are having with the sleeping arrangements." Hattie admired her nails, not even glancing at Birdie.

"Perhaps they'd like to share mine? I can always stay in the sma-"

"The attic. How sweet of you." Hattie smirked at her. "I'll give you until sundown to move your things."

"The attic?" Birdie frowned and looked at Hattie. "I'm not Cinderella, you can't just make me live in the attic."

"Then the basement. Take your pick." Hattie sighed dramatically. "And, you'll need to pick up more shifts at work now that we've stopped receiving money from your father's insurance. We have to pay the contractor for the remodeling that we're going to do on the house. Hemmings Inc. is very expensive, but they're the very best."

"Hemmings Inc.?" Birdie crossed her arms. "They're the ones having the party this weekend?"

"Yes, but what does it matter to you? It's no question if you're going." Hattie scoffed. "That party is for the upper class, which you are not a part of. Now, go get your things so my daughters can have your room." Birdie shook her head and walked up the stairs to her room. If her father had known how Hattie and the girls treated her, he never would have left. Tears pricked her eyes and gathered up her clothes. She placed her pictures and knick knacks in a box and carried them down to the basement. She hit the ratty mattress to clear the dust before pulling a sheet over the material. All she wanted was to feel loved, but the only one who ever loved her was taken from her. 

***

Luke's 20th birthday was this Saturday and his father was going all out with a party to welcome him to the firm, as well as his birthday. They sent out invitations to every client, past and present, as well as people in the neighborhood. Saturday was still two days away, but Andy had his team working nonstop to get the decorations ready. "Dad, is this really necessary?" Luke sighed, looking up at the banner that read 'Welcome to Hemmings Inc., Luke!'

"Of course it's necessary. You're finally going to be a part of the family business." Andy grinned and clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder. 

"I don't want to be a part of the family business. I want to make music, Dad, with my band." Luke crossed his arms. 

"Your band won't make you any money in the real world, Luke. You have to make the money to support yourself." Andy sighed and looked up at the banner. "We should've made Hemmings Inc. bigger, don't you think?"

"This party is all for your business. Shouldn't you be celebrating my birthday?" 

"We are celebrating your birthday. We have a cake." 

"The cake doesn't even say 'Happy Birthday'. It's blank." Luke sighed. "Do you even know how old I'm gonna be?"

"Of course I do, son. You're gonna be 18." Andy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm turning 20, Dad." Luke shook his head and walked up to his room. Ever since his mum left when he was two, his dad had been trying to fake a relationship with Luke. He wanted to know where she was now, but he was always too angry at her to want anything to do with her. She left him alone in the house for the whole day until his dad came back. The divorce left Andy with more money than Liz, since he took full custody of Luke. Luke had dreamt of reaching out to Liz, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that she had remarried and had more children, but he wasn't ready to make the connection again. 

***

When Saturday came, it was more chaotic than any of them had expected. Luke had just under three hours to get his tux and shoes and be back in time for the first guests to arrive. The tux was perfectly tailored to fit Luke in all the right places. His shoes were tight and he knew he'd have at least one blister on each heel by the end of the night. "Happy birthday, mate." Ashton grinned as he and the other boys walked into the house. 

"It's not happy." Luke sighed and retied his shoe, trying to find the most comfortable tightness.

"Come on, there has to be something that can make today happier for you." Calum sighed.

"Yeah, if my dad would stop trying to force me into the firm. I don't want to be a contractor, I want to make music. We all do." Luke stood up straight and adjusted his tie. "But, whatever. Let's go, they just opened the bar." Luke lead his friends out to the garden where his father had the bar set up. The boys each ordered a beer and watched as guests began piling into the mansion. 

"I wonder if there's gonna be any hot girls tonight." Michael wondered aloud.

"I doubt it. All of my dad's clients are either old people, or middle aged money hungry fucksluts." Luke rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. "I need something stronger." He sighed and walked back over to the bar.

"Don't drink too much, Mr. Lightweight." Calum joked and sipped his beer.

"It's my birthday, I'll drink as much as I want." Luke smiled for what seemed like the first time that night. He ordered a round of shots for himself and his friends. One round lead to two, and two lead to three. Next thing they knew, they were on their fifth round of shots. "Damn, she looks amazing." Luke slurred slightly, watching the beautiful girl on the steps of the back porch. Her brown hair was straightened and almost reached her lower back. Her blue eyes sparkled in the lights of the garden. 

"Go talk to her. She's probably, like, the daughter of a client." Ashton giggled and patted Luke's back. Luke chuckled and looked at his friends. 

"Am I too drunk to talk to her?" He asked, running his fingers through his slicked back hair, messing it up.

"If you can ask how drunk you are, you're not drunk." Michael laughed and leaned against the bar. "Go talk to her before someone else does." Luke nodded and began making his way toward the girl. 

"Hi, you must be the birthday boy." Luke didn't know this girl or how she knew that it was his birthday. "I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana." She fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at Luke.

"Uh, thanks, Ana." He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over her shoulder for the girl he had been trying to talk to. He gently moved past Ana and walked over to the girl. 

"Hey, pretty girl, what's your name?" Luke felt like it was a pretty smooth chat up line, but the look on the girls face seemed to prove otherwise.

"My name?" She looked slightly confused and Luke nodded. "I'm Birdie." She smiled softly and Luke's heart skipped a beat.

"That is a beautiful name. I've never heard it before, but I like it." He grinned. "What's your number?" He blurted out.

"Do you always move this fast with women?" Birdie giggled and looked up at Luke.

"Just the ones with pretty names." Luke grinned and handed her his phone to put her number in. She shook her head, trying to hide her smile as she put in her number. "I'm Luke, by the way."

"So, you're the birthday boy. Well, happy birthday, Luke." Birdie smiled.

"Thank you, Birdie." Luke grinned at how easily her name rolled off his lips. "This party is lame, though." 

"Yeah, there's a lot of old people here." Birdie giggled.

"Come with me." Luke grinned and took her hand gently, pulling her with him. Birdie squealed slightly as she stumbled along with him. She glanced at Ana and Priscilla as she followed Luke around to the front of the house. 

"What are we doing in here?" She asked as Luke pulled her into the large garage. 

"I've got the keys to my dad's yellow Hummer and we're going to take it for a spin." Luke grinned and unlocked the car. He opened the passenger side door and held his hand out to Birdie. She bit her lip gently and took Luke's hand, allowing him to help her into the vehicle. He closed the door and jogged around to the driver's side and got in. "Hold on tight." He smirked and sped down the driveway, leaving the party to shrink in the rearview mirror. Ana and Priscilla stood on the sidewalk, watching their stepsister ride away with the rich man's son.

"Where are we going?" Birdie asked, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Just around the block to the park." Luke smiled and turned the corner sharply.

"Are you sure you should be driving? I mean, I saw all those drinks you've had." Birdie looked over at Luke.

"I'm fine, it's only a block." He chuckled and parked the Hummer in front of the park. "Come on, we're gonna have fun at the park." Luke grinned and hopped out of the Hummer. He jogged over to the passenger side and opened the door, holding his hand out to Birdie once more. She giggled and took his hand, sliding out of the vehicle. Luke grinned and kicked off his shoes, pulling his socks off. Birdie held onto Luke's shoulder as she pulled her black heels off. They kicked their shoes under the car.

"Race you to the swings." Birdie yelled as she started running to the playground. Luke laughed and ran after her. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around. Birdie screamed and threw her head back laughing. "Put me down, Luke!" She laughed harder. Luke laughed and set her feet back on the ground but kept his arms around her waist. 

"I could listen to your laugh all night." Luke whispered in her ear. She tilted her head back, letting it rest on Luke's shoulder. Birdie didn't know what was happening. She had never been this close to a boy before. She didn't even really have that many friends in general. She had her best friend, Emma, from work and school. Other than that, she didn't really have anyone. Sure, she had been with boys before, but they never worked out. She figured most of them used her for her dad's money, but she had lost that now. Maybe Luke was different. He made her feel different than any boy had made her feel before. She felt safe and secure, like nothing could bring her down. 

"I thought we were racing to the swings." Birdie smiled up at Luke and held his hands, bringing them away from her waist. 

"We've got all night, Bird. We don't have to race." Luke smiled, Birdie's cheeks burning at the nickname. "I feel like doing cartwheels." Luke pulled her from her thoughts as he let go of her. 

"I don't think you know how to do a cartwheel." She challenged. 

"We're gonna have a contest. Whoever does a better cartwheel gets to kiss the other one." Luke smirked. Birdie widened her eyes slightly. It had been a long time since she kissed anyone. At least two years since she had been with a boy close enough to kiss. 

"Either way, we end up kissing." She commented.

"Well, shit, we might as well just kiss now." Luke grinned.

"Nuh uh," Birdie giggled. "If I do a better cartwheel than you, you have to let me drive the Hummer back to your house. If you do a better cartwheel, you can kiss me."

"Who's gonna judge them?" Luke asked, taking off his tux jacket. He folded it up and laid it on the grass. 

"We both are. We judge each other, but we have to be honest." Birdie giggled.

"Fine." Luke huffed. "You go first." Birdie shrugged and cartwheeled across the grass. Luke already knew that she won, but he wanted that kiss. "That was okay, I'd give it a 4/10." 

"You're a liar, that was at least an 8." Birdie laughed, stumbling slightly. "Do your cartwheel." Luke grinned and tried to a cartwheel, but ended up just kicking his legs in the air slightly. "Amazing. I give that a solid 10." Birdie laughed harder, clearly being sarcastic.

"That means I win. I get to kiss you." Luke grinned and held Birdie's hand, tugging her flat against his chest. His heart was racing and he didn't know if it was from the cartwheel, or from the close proximity of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

"Then kiss me." Birdie whispered, looking up at Luke, her lips slightly parted. Luke hand came up to her cheek, cupping her face. He brought his lips down and pressed them firmly to hers. Birdie's eyes fluttered closed as she moved her lips against Luke's. His tongue dipped between her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her tongue find his. Luke moved his hand from Birdie's cheek to her hip, pulling her closer. He pulled his lips away slightly and rested his forehead against hers. 

"I like the feeling of your lips against mine." Luke mumbled softly and Birdie hummed softly, pressing her lips back to his. He tasted like whiskey with a hint of mint. The taste of his lips was more than enough to drive her crazy. Little did she know, he felt the same way about her. Her lips tasted of cherry chapstick, almost to the point of being addictive. He grinned and carefully took her hand in his. "I lied." He whispered. "Your cartwheel was better than mine." 

"Oh, I know." Birdie laughed and looked up at Luke. "Your cartwheel sucked ass." 

"Don't be rude, I did my best." Luke pouted and pressed his lips to her forehead. Birdie giggled and laced her fingers with his. 

"I want to watch the stars." She smiled, looking up at the sky. Luke smiled and sat in the grass, patting the spot next to him. Birdie sat down next to Luke and laid back, resting her head on Luke's tux jacket. Luke laid back so his head was next to hers. "Sometimes I like to think that the stars are all of the lost souls looking down on their loved ones." Birdie whispered, looking at the constellations. Luke slid his hand into hers gently. 

"Like who?" Luke whispered, looking at Birdie.

"My mum," she blinked a few times to suppress the tears forming. "She died right after I was born."

"My mum left when I was two." Luke rubbed his thumb along her knuckles. "I don't even remember anything about her." He sighed and looked at the stars.

"My dad died last year. He got sick in Africa during a business trip." Birdie sniffled as a tear slipped from her eye. 

"I'm so sorry." Luke whispered and moved closer to her. 

"Now, I'm stuck with my stepmom and her bitchy daughters." Birdie sighed and rested her head on Luke's shoulder. 

"My dad doesn't care about me, he just wants me to work at his firm. He didn't even know how old I was turning today." Luke let go of Birdie's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I want to make music. I'm in a band, but he doesn't think we can do it."

"I want to be a nurse, but I'm the only one working. My stepmom takes all my paychecks for herself to buy more useless shit for our house." Birdie rolled her eyes. "And, she made me move into the basement so her daughters could have my room."

"So, basically, you're Cinderella." Luke rubbed her back gently.

"The only difference is that in this Cinderella story, I don't get a Prince Charming." Luke's heart broke as she spoke. He had hoped to bring something out of this. He had never told anyone about what really happened with his mum. He always just said he didn't remember what had happened, but he remembered the day she left so clearly. He still had dreams about being left alone in the house for hours, not knowing where his mum was or if he'd ever see her again. He never told anyone about how upset he was that his dad didn't care for him. He thought he could tell Birdie and have her know what he was going through, but now it seemed that she was wishing for someone with less baggage.

"Maybe you will." He whispered, trying to keep his voice steady. 

"Ana and Priscilla would never let me have that." Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ana?" He asked. "Does she have, like, a Scottish accent? Brown eyes, long brown hair, annoying attitude?"

"Yup, that's Ana." Birdie sighed. "Priscilla's the younger one. She's less annoying when she's alone, but once she's with Ana, she's a complete bitch." 

"Tell me about it." Luke rubbed small circles on her back.

"Well, Ana set up a bell system in our house so she can just ring the bell for me to do something for her." Birdie admitted. "They all treat me like I'm their slave."

"You're over 18, aren't you? Just leave." Luke suggested.

"I'm 19, yeah, but I can't just leave. I've lived in that house for 19 years. All of my memories are in that house. Everything I know of my parents is in that house." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck. 

"Maybe it's time to make new memories." 

"Speaking of time. What time is it?" Luke shrugged and pulled his phone from his pocket. 

"It's 12:45. I guess it's not my birthday anymore." Luke sighed.

"We should probably get back." Birdie sighed and sat up, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms. Luke carefully draped his jacket over her shoulders. He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her up. They walked to the Hummer silently. Birdie slipped her shoes back on before getting into the car. Luke threw his shoes into the back before getting in. He drove slowly back to the house. Most of the guests had already gone home, a few still stayed chatting in the garden. The two silently slipped up to Luke's room. 

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Luke whispered, not bothering to turn the lights on. Birdie nodded and kicked off her shoes once more. Luke nodded and walked to his closet, changing into sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. "Thank you for telling me about your parents." 

"Thank you for telling me about yours." Birdie smiled softly and held Luke's hand. He smiled and ghosted his lips over hers. She slid her hands up Luke's torso and pressed her lips to his with more force. Luke's hands moved to Birdie's back and he slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress. The fabric slid down her arms before pooling at her feet. 'This is just a hook up. No strings attached.' She kept thinking to herself. Luke backed her up until she fell onto his bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again. She arched her back slightly and moved her lips against his. He slipped his hand up her back and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it away from her skin. 

"Damn, you look amazing naked." He chuckled and trailed his lips down her neck. He attached his mouth to her left nipple, sucking gently. Birdie's hands found Luke's hair, tangling themselves in it. She moaned softly as he swirled his tongue around the nub. He pulled her black thong down her legs, keeping his mouth around her nipple. He sucked harder as his fingers rubbed between her folds. 

"Luke.." Birdie moaned, closing her eyes. He slowly inserted one finger, allowing her to get used to the feeling of his long finger. He thrusted his finger slowly at first, working up his pace. He added another finger and Birdie gasped out softly. Luke smirked and thrusted his fingers faster. He curled his fingers, knowing by the sounds falling from Birdie's mouth that he had found her spot. "Yes, Luke, fuck. Right there." She moaned louder, bucking her hips off the mattress. 

"I want to hear you beg." He whispered in her ear raspily. 

She whimpered softly, "Luke, please. I need your fingers to make me come. Please make me come." She begged, gripped the sheets. Luke smirked and began pounding his fingers into her, curling them every so often. He rubbed her clit slowly as he thrusted his fingers fast. Birdie moaned loudly, her thighs shaking as she released around Luke's fingers. He pulled them out slowly and brought them to his lips, sucking them clean. "Mm, you taste amazing." Luke bit his lip. Birdie giggled breathlessly and pushed his sweatpants and boxers down. "Do I need a condom?"

"I'm on the pill." She bit her lip, looking down at his hard member. Luke pressed his lips to hers as he lined himself up with her entrance. She let out a deep breath and gripped his bicep as he thrusted into her. "Fuck, that feels so good." She moaned, arching her back.

"I couldn't agree more." Luke bit his lip and held her hips as he thrusted faster. He lifted her hips slightly to get a better angle. Birdie moaned loudly and dragged her nails down his bicep. Luke moaned and thrusted harder, slamming his hips into hers. The headboard of his bed was hitting the wall of his room, no doubt leaving scratches in the paint.

"Oh, God, Luke." Birdie gasped and moaned out. The tip of his cock nudged her spot and she screamed slightly. "Right there, Luke! Fuck, don't stop. Please, don't stop." Birdie begged, moaning loudly. 

"Shit, I love it when you beg." Luke groaned and hit her spot harder. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned his name loudly. "That's right. Say my name, baby girl." Luke smirked and rubbed her clit in fast circles as he thrusted harder. 

"Luke!" She screamed slightly, clenching around his cock.

"Come on, baby." Luke moaned. "Come for me." He rubbed her clit faster and hit her spot harder. Birdie moaned loudly, squirting on Luke's stomach. He widened his eyes and groaned loudly, releasing into her. "Holy fucking shit." He panted, pulling out.

"Fuck, I've never felt so good." Birdie giggled breathlessly, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Luke grinned and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. 

"That was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen." Luke grinned and laid next to her. 

"I'm so tired." Birdie curled up against Luke's bare skin. Luke pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and pulled the blankets up around them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her against his chest. He glanced down at her a few second later, and she was already out like a light. He smiled to himself and trailed his fingers along her spine gently, goosebumps rising on her skin. Luke closed his eyes, drifting off. 

When Luke awoke the next morning, his head pounding. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. He glanced down at the bed beside him and furrowed his eyebrows when he found it empty. Calum and Michael burst into Luke's room, grinning to themselves. "Bro, where's your shirt?" Michael laughed, looking at Luke.

"Oh, shit." Calum grinned.

"What the hell happened last night?" Luke groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Who was that girl from last night, anyways?" Michael asked, looking at Luke's clothes on the floor.

"I can't remember." Luke sighed and leaned over to grab his boxers. He slid them on and got up slowly. "I've got her name and her number in my phone, but I can't remember who she is." He sighed and looked at his bed. "But, we had amazing sex." Luke sat on the end of his bed and glanced at the floor, his eyes finding a singular shoe tucked under his dresser. 

"What are you looking at?" Calum asked, following Luke's eyes. 

"She left her shoe." Luke whispered and picked up the shoe. "We talked last night at the park. She told me about her parents and her stepmum. I told her she was like Cinderella and she said there was one difference, she wouldn't get her Prince Charming." He chuckled softly and looked at her shoe. "Now she's gone and I don't know her name, the only thing I have left of her is this shoe."

"Your dad has the information on all of his clients, right?" Calum asked. "Look at the guests and their kids and check your phone to see which ones match names in your phone." He suggested.

"Calum, you're a genius!" Luke exclaimed. He pulled his sweatpants on and ran out of his room, toward his father's office. "Dad, do you have the files for all the clients that came to the party last night?" 

"Of course, what do you need them for?" Andy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Luke. Luke knew he couldn't tell his dad about what happened. It was against the rules to sleep with clients or their children.

"Uh, I'm trying to reach out to the clients since I'm going to be working at the firm, after all. I need to get to know them, and they need to get to know me." Luke reasoned. 

"I'm glad you're finally coming to your senses." Andy grinned and handed Luke a stack of files. He held them against his chest and ran back to his room. He divided the stack into thirds and gave Mike and Calum each a stack. 

"Look for anyone with kids, I'm gonna make a list of all the names in my phone." Luke grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He looked through his phone and copied down each name from his contacts. The three of them spent about an hour and a half searching through the files.

"Jesus Christ, how many clients came last night?" Michael groaned, tossing another file to the pile on the floor of already looked through files.

"Too many." Luke sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Wait! Okay, look for clients with a daughter named Anastasia." Michael groaned and grabbed the pile from the floor. It took almost another hour to find the only Anastasia.

"Clients name is Hattie Stevenson. She has two daughters, Anastasia and Priscilla." Michael read from the file.

"I don't have any of those names in my phone. Are there any other names? I know that's her family." Luke leaned over to look at the file. "Nope, no names."

"Why not go to her house? Bring the shoe and find your Cinderella." Calum suggested.

"You're full of good ideas today." Luke grinned and hugged Calum. Luke stood up and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Are you guys gonna come with me, or are you gonna stay here?"

"We're gonna come with you." Calum grinned and ran down the stairs and out the door to the driveway. Luke and Michael followed behind him. Luke went to the garage and checked the key rack for the keys to his dad's yellow Hummer. 

"Shit, we'll have to take the Volvo. The Hummer's keys aren't here." Luke grabbed the keys to the Volvo and got in with the boys. "Where's Ashton?" He asked as he drove down the street.

"He had to work. He left your house last night before midnight." Calum commented. Luke nodded and pulled onto Halloway Street.

"We're looking for house number 834." Luke drove slowly to check the houses.

"There it is!" Mike leaned forward and pointed to the large white house. Luke chewed on his lip and pulled up on the side of the road next to the house.

"Wait here." Luke grabbed the shoe and got out of the car, running up to the door. He rang the doorbell and took a deep breath.

"Can I help you?" Hattie sighed as she opened the door. 

"Yes, hi, I'm Luke Hemmings. My dad is An-"

"Oh! You're the contractor's son! Yes, yes, come in. What can I do for you?" Hattie beamed up at him. 

"I'm looking for someone. She came to the party with you last night. This is her shoe." He held up the shoe and Hattie bit her lip. 

"The only ones that came with me were my two daughter, Ana and Priscilla. Girls! Come down here!" Hattie called and the two came bounding down the stairs.

"What do you want, mum? I only have half my makeup done." Priscilla whined. 

"No, ma'am, it's not those two. They didn't have the shoe." Luke sighed. "Is there anyone else?"

"No, no, there's no one else here but us. And Birdie, but she wasn't at the party. She had to work all night." Hattie flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

"Is Birdie here now?" Luke asked, watching as Hattie subtly closed and locked the basement door. The doorknob jiggled, as if someone was trying to open it. "I'd like to have her try on the shoe. Maybe it belongs to her."

"My girls can try on the shoe. I'm sure it was one of them you met last night." Hattie pleaded. Luke sighed and nodded, following Hattie to the living room. Priscilla and Ana sat on the couch. Luke knelt in front of them and slipped the shoe on Priscilla's foot first.

"It's too small for you." Luke sighed and pulled the shoe back. 

"Let me try, I'm sure it'll fit me. It was me you spoke to last night." Ana giggled and held her foot out to Luke. He sighed and slipped the shoe on her foot. 

"It's too big for you." He pulled the shoe back. "I really need to see Birdie." Her name rolled off his lips with such ease, he knew it had to be her.

"She's not available." Hattie rolled her eyes.

"Speak for yourself, Hattie." Birdie let out a deep breath as she closed the front door behind her. "Next time you try to lock me in the basement, don't forget that I can fit through the windows." Luke's eyes lit up when he saw her. She was the one he had spent the night with.

"It's you." Luke breathed out in relief. "Pretty girl, I've got your name and your number. I lost the keys to my dad's yellow Hummer. I've got you now, and, damn, you're so amazing." He grinned and held his hand out to Birdie. She took his hand gently and took a step closer to him. "You left your shoe in my bedroom. Just another thing that makes you my Cinderella." 

"You came and found me. That makes you my Prince Charming." Birdie giggled and pressed her lips to Luke's.


End file.
